He Had Us At Hello
by MonaRider
Summary: A cheesy romance set amongst the rubble of Apocalyptia. -Entry to the July Drabble Wars-
1. Chapter 1

Since I am not ALONE in the July Drabble Wars here is a list of the others and their stories:

**1.) Nocturnal Emissions**

Title: The Second Elizabeth

Summary: Prequel to Involuntary Rapture. The story of Bella's grandmother's training to be the perfect breeder for the Mason family.

**2.) Nicia**

Title: Better the Enemy You Know.

Summary: It was just one quick game of poker between our owner and a potential new… client. It's a game for territory, winner takes all. But the stakes were so much higher than either of us could imagine. Even if our owner won, there would be a devastating price to pay. For me, it was freedom. For Adrian, it meant his life.

**3.) Lolo Eighty-Four**

Title: Rebound Chick

Summary: When Edward gets left by his soon to be fiance'- he goes out with one thing in mind. The plan is simple, and his intentions are clear, he's not looking for love. But as you know, sometimes it only takes one weekend, one week, and one person for everything to change. E/B Romance/Humor

**4.) Bec Rose**

title: Broken Road

summary: Bella, just starting college, begins a relationship with Jacob. He becomes possessive and eventually abusive. Bella struggles to find herself and right her life. Prequel to Light At the End of a Broken Road.

**5.) Mandi Niko**

Title: Catch Me

Summary: A cat and mouse game was always Edward and Bella's life together. What happens when that game finally ends and left with nothing. What happens when one little phrase comes back to remind him of the life he once lived. Can Edward catch Bella this time? ExB Rated M Drama/Romance/Angst

**6.) Aym**

Title: **Out Of Sync **

Defining Facts, Theories, and Dogmas (back-up)

Summary: A couple months have passed, and Convertedward and Convertella are living in sin with their new life ahead of them. But why aren't they telling their parents yet? And who is Mallory? Will she become the linchpin of the relationship or the cause of barrier between them? Sequel to Emmett's Theory.

**7.) ForWhenImGone**

Title: Vermilion

Summary: She was on a mission to escape disaster but only seemed to create it. He was cocksure, single and didn't want it any other way until one catastrophic night, she set his world ablaze.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, I know what a surprise I have a different entry for July from what I originally set out to do. Meh. It happens especially when you are me! Anyways, I thank my Wifey, JR, Jelly and Ang. They have been mega help through all of this. So many others like Bella for letting me switch and all the July Ladehs! Gah, if I had you all in my cheer leading staff I'd surely get everything I set out to do done in no time.**

**Now to the Ladehs who help make this what it is... Ang LuvsFanFic for picking out some of the obvious mistakes and JR Durham for flow/flesher-outer. *giggle* -inside joke- Ready? On with it? Yep on with it!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Apocalyptica began with a bang and a bright blue light. _

I was outside in the garden with Granny while Charlie was at work. I was mustering up the courage to admit I was careless._ I'm pregnant._ Two simple words, but coming from an eighteen year old post-high-school-graduate it's the hardest thing to admit. I failed. I ruined any chance at a future that doesn't involve flipping burgers at the local Mcdonalds or waitressing. I looked down at my stomach and mused. How was I going to finally open my mouth to tell them, my family about the little person growing inside of me. I raised my eyes to look at Granny's dark olive greens, when suddenly a big bang brought my eye up to the sky. The mushroom cloud was massive and just as I thought I could hide from the the explosion of blue blasting light. It swept through me.

* * *

_**E/N: See ya'll thursday nightish for another chapter and a steady flow on Friday the 13th. Mwauh! Alert bishes so you can follow...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story. Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone. _**

**_ONWARD HOE! _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was swept off my feet by the electrical current that flowed through the blue light and into me. I landed heavily on my back near Granny. Our eyes met for only a second before we started convulsing uncontrollably. The blue light traveled over me licking my skin. Granny inched her shaky hand toward mine.

Every molecule in my body sparked, flared and came alive. The fire swirled up the tips of my toes and dip-dove and rolled in to my womb. I was filled with hot lava. I screamed out, eyes rolled back, body arched off the grass then curled in. Protective fetal position.

In the face of danger I couldn't think about this, this child inside of me as an accident any longer, as it was really my miracle. My miracle and I couldn't let it be pulled from me. I prayed through the pain hoping to be heard.

"Please... please don't take my baby." I cried loudly into my knees as the bright blue light darkened and I was swallowed into the darkness.

* * *

_**E/N: See ya'll Friday the 13th and depending on how long I last before I pass out... you may get an update at midnight. MWAUH! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Is it a nice Friday the 13th for those that it is Friday for? Any black cats, broken mirrors, Jason's or Freddie's come after you? No, shucks! **_

_**I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R. They have equally moved me along with this story.**_**_ Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone._**

**_Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... _****_ONWARD HOE!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was confused, my brain was muddled with blue hazy nothingness. I woke on the couch. The many what's where's and why's flooded my mind. The candles cast an eerie flickering glow of emotions plastered on the faces of Granny and Charlie as they hovered over me. My hand flew to my stomach when Charlie's eyes flicked to it. I knew then that they knew about the baby. My hand rested over my stomach and I hoped the light, that burning pulsing blue light had not boiled my child to death. I swore then to not ever eat eggs again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know much," Charlie said, while Granny kept her glare on me..

I felt like there was more to it than that...

"Child, I told you to use a rubber with that boy!"

"Ma!" Charlie exclaimed rubbing his forehead with his hand, "Bella you're grounded until you're eighty and that child is grounded until it's eighty also." He grumbled making a swift exit, with a shake of his head and a grunt.

* * *

**E/N: xoxo - Mona**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R. **_

**_Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone._**

**_Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... _****_ONWARD HOE!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What happened?" I asked again hoping to get a answer this time.

Granny continued to glare at me.

"So how're you feeling?" Doc Grady asked as he walked into the room.

"Okay, I think, so what happened?"

"I gave you a sedative to keep relatively calm for the baby and your own well being, to recoup from the unknown effects of the blast." My hand went to my bump and rubbed it. "With all of the electronics out I couldn't perform an ultrasound to be sure of anything."

I was confused. "What?"

"No one's told you?" He asked surprised looking over his shoulder at Charlie.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"All electronics are dead, even the shortwave radios were fried." Charlie said from the doorway. "The blue blast took people, too. Out of Fork's population of three thousand we only have thirty two or so left now. We haven't heard back from the people we sent to Seattle, so we don't know how widespread this is."

* * *

**E/N: Still with me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R.**

**_Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone._**

**_Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I sat up feeling disoriented and to make matters worse the Doc shined his penlight into my eyes.

Granny gave me a questioning glare as I whined and tried to swat at the doc, just as Jacob bursts through the front door, out of breath.

"My dad is gone!" he says, falling to his knees sobbing.

My chest ached from so many things, but in that moment I didn't care about our predicament. I ran over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

**_E/N: One more... _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R.**_

**_Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone._**

**_Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... _****_ONWARD HOE!_**

* * *

******Chapter 6**

Over the next few weeks-Jacob tried to play timekeeper by marking red X's on the calendar. I think this made him feel important and also more connected and needed by us. Granny had enough food around the house to keep us fed for months, but other supplies such as TP, water, and candles we were lacking. The townspeople who were left started a market inside of the Church where everyone could trade goods.

The police officers took to rationing out supplies from the Vanished houses. Charlie, Granny and Jacob watched me like a hawk around others and at home. I took to gathering water from the rain in jugs, only going out to gather them when the rain stopped because rumors and paranoia was high, making everyone think the worst even about the rain. Granny boiled it and gave it to the neighbor's cat to check if it was safe. This was when the Paranoia set in and it was deadly. Many people wore gas masks

or medical masks to ward them from such things they thought may be airborne. Then the blame was being thrown about who set off the Blue Blast. Who did it? The Russians, Germans, Japanese and some even blamed the white man. The latter was from the men from the reservation who only came into town so they could trade fish and water for goods.

* * *

_**E/N: Good night and see ya'll in the am. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

_**Last one... this is for lolo! bring bunch of tissues and have ice cream on hand! I hope things go well tomorrow. **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jacob had been glued to my side since he burst into the house, so many weeks ago.

"How are you?" I asked him gauging his facial reaction for his tells.

"Fine!" He shrugged, with an eye twitch and shaky hands.

"Please, don't lie," I begged.

"I wasn't. I'm fine, you're safe, our baby is safe and I am safe. Charlie is tolerating me and Granny isn't giving me the use of a condom lecture anymore. My father is in a better place, I am sure of it. So, yes bella, I am fine!" Jacob stood and left the house. I watched from the porch as his form disappeared, as he walked away.

I stayed on the porch until Granny and Charlie wouldn't allow me to stay outside any longer. He returned late that evening with a pack of things to trade and a bunch of other stuff. He took up right where he left off by guarding me and Granny, as much as he could for being a sixteen year old boy.

That winter was hard. Granny got us supplies by trading much of our quilted heirlooms as winter was approaching. Without the heat of gas or electric that everyone took for granted everyone would be needing blankets for warmth. The women of the market would slip us more because of my predicament, but the men would make lude suggestions on what I could trade for supplies as I couldn't get pregnant twice. Jacob punched Old Man Crowley in the jaw for his comment and Granny just smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

**_E/N: Good night... yes for reals this time! I stayed up all night no sleep for too long. I need my zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ's and I need em now! _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Good morning Friday... Ready for hourly updates? **_

_** I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

"That'll do boy, that'll do!" she said softly, after poking her finger into his side.

Charlie was out patrolling more because of drifters and the looting. This being why a mandatory curfew was put into effect and because of the frozen bodies they had come across.

"I don't know what I'd do if I see another one...frozen." He said one night over a meal of mac and cheese.

My stomach flipped with the image of a frozen body and the butterflies that I have attributed to the baby made itself known.

"Good? I worked that propane tank by my lonesome, right boy!" Granny nodded at Jacob, wanting him to agree that he did nothing, though I saw him help her with it.

Jacob nodded while shoveling his mouthful.

"Think we could get one of them bodies? Donner party it?" Granny quipped.

Charlie and Jacob grunted and I gagged pushing my plate away.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so... _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Watch for my review replies later tonight... I'll be combining your reviews. **_

_** I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

That first Christmas I was about estimated four months pregnant, baby bump and all. It felt like longer, but it had been two months or so since the Blue Blast. It seemed like everyone from the community came together to help get things for the baby. The baby and I were being thought of as a miracle.

Jacob made the baby a bracelet with a wooden wolf on it, Charlie traded some bullets (though technically he shouldn't have) to get his hands on diapers, bottles, and a sling. Granny made a blanket that was unisex with greens and yellows weaved tightly together. A few community members gave us some food. It felt like a real Christmas with the turkeys the boys from the Res shot and traded in town at the market.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so... _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Watch for my review replies later tonight... I'll be combining your reviews. **_

_** I owe a bunch to Ang and J.R.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

In mid April, as the snow fell slow and heavy, Granny instructed us to the attic. "Heat rises don't it, now no arguing get moving."

I wasn't so sure this was the reason since Charlie hadn't returned in weeks. but over the last few months he would leave for long stretches of time. It was commonplace for him to be gone for a week or so at a time, but this time seemed longer than normal.

Jacob and I would eavesdrop on Charlie's and Granny's late night conversations. About his travels along the coast to Seattle, where they would encounter some hostile villages that he had lost some people to. I remember him recounting about a coalition in Seattle. The place was allowing refuge for the survivors and much of the West Coast military were being housed there.

"Their just waiting for something," I remembered Charlie said.

Jacob made round after round of loads into the attic. Blankets, baby supplies, food and all our water supply. When he was finished he helped Granny up into the crawl space, then me. I made a crack that I wouldn't be able to get out until after the baby was born and the grim look on Granny's face showing that was exactly her plan. I could feel cabin fever settling in. I was right, after the next few weeks I couldn't fit through the hole any longer and Granny had instructed Jacob to do supply runs for us.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so... _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Time was lost on us, as my once upon a time boyfriend and baby daddy, Jacob, lay dead in the yard. The small attic window let me see, just enough to watch him die a long agonising death from being shot on sight by some looters wanting what he had. It was just Granny, and I sitting in the dark recesses of the attic now, all alone.

"Any time now baby," Granny said rubbing my belly gently making the baby react to her touch with slight nudges and rough kicks. I didn't know now if she was promising the gun fire and looting would be over soon enough. Or if it was a countdown to the baby's birth and her death.

The thought of death brought back the memory of Jacob and the first kicks of my baby.

"Any time now... Any time now," I agreed repeating her words to the baby, as I rubbed my hand over my stomach.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so... _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The little sun that came up made it impossible for me to tell time or days from nights, as I was wrapped up in the little boy who came out of me. I tried to block out the image of Granny laying not a few feet from me peacefully unaware. Not to ever wake from her slumber. I wasn't sure how many days it had been since she died, but not long after helping me birth Jacob Junior Granny went to sleep so happy and just never woke.

Junior had the darkest of brown hair with unusually bright blue eyes. Granny said the Doc had told her that he wouldn't know until the baby was born, if he had any side effects from the blast.

"Watch our boy carefully!" she said.

He was so small and I cried thinking I was a horrible mother for starving him inside of me. With the little food I had to eat it gave him the milk he needed. I was small enough to fit through the hole now, even with Junior tied to my front. I needed out. The smells from the attic were becoming too thick. It smelt of death, blood and piss.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I had to take breaks on the stairs to the first floor, from the pain of getting myself out of the crawlspace. Junior was content to sleep snuggled close to my chest and all bundled up. I waited for hours making sure there wasn't anymore noises coming from outside, even the crickets were gone. I felt so utterly alone, even with my baby with me.

The sun was actually shining high with a slight breeze and I had to shield my eyes from the burning rays as it hurt from the months up in the attic. In the neighboring house I found a few cans of spam and a can of green beans. It would be enough to give my body the nutrients it needed to get me to the police station. I needed to know what happened to Charlie. Maybe he was locked up or even worse hurt. I had to know.

I looked down at Junior and his hands were clasped together as he slept. I rubbed my finger over his cheek and smiling at my little miracle.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The Police Station was deserted. The cruisers were missing and the front doors were smashed in. I snuggled Junior tighter to my front as I held the hammer-I found in the street-up to defend myself the best I could. Climbing over the desk that was shoved halfway through the opening was painful, the ache between my legs was more evident when I raised my knees up to high.

Rummaging through the police station I was lucky enough to come across some jerky, stash of junk food in Charlie's desk, Baggies (needed to keep things dry in case of rain) and a gun from lock up. I found a note on the ground where the door was smashed in saying the sheriff and deputy went to Seattle for a supply run. I decided if my father went to Seattle maybe he'd still be there. I yanked the map off the wall and left.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

I stayed the night in the Stanley's house. I found a tent and a cellarful of jarred up fruits and vegetables. I couldn't remember if they were apart of The Vanished or if they had just been hoarding out on everyone. Even pickled, it would keep my energy up enough to make it to Seattle, with some to give to Junior in my milk.

Forks was a ghost town and some of the houses were burned down leaving only charred remains. I waved my goodbye to the leaving Forks sign, trying to stay hidden amongst the trees as I walked with Junior in his sling. The smell of death lingered on Junior and my skin. I wished for rain to wash away what we had been through.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

The road seemed endless and with an infant strapped to my chest, it looked like it went on forever. Chewing a piece of jerky and savouring the taste while I trudged on it, was all I could do to keep myself going. Junior was content to eat, sleep and shit his way to Seattle, while I carried the burden for the both of us. I had to take many breaks from the ache in my womb and my overly engorged breasts. I had to try and drain them, just to have some comfort for myself.

With Junior suckling at my one of my breasts, I pumped the other to relieve some of the pain that I was having. I cried into a rag to keep quiet. I hadn't seen anyone in miles, but it would be my luck to come across someone with my tits out and my gun tucked away.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It took two raisings of the sun and two nights under the moon before we made it to Port Angeles. It was as vacant as Forks. I imagined a tumbleweed rolling down the street past the buildings now charred down or the ones so ransacked it looked like an explosion had taken it out.

I was on my way out of town when I passed by a few woman walking slow down the middle of the street. They wouldn't look me in the eye as I got closer to them, one of them whispered "Go" as she passed by. I looked around wondering what could possibly be wrong. There was a man sitting on top of a building with a beer in his hand and his rifle on his lap as he watched the woman. His eyes followed me as I lowered my head and quickly made my way out of the town. I was more afraid of what he would do if I drew too much attention to myself then to what he was doing to those woman.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Once out of the town, I ran for what seemed like hours. I didn't quit running until Junior was getting agitated and my pain was too high to continue on. I took shelter in the forest within seeing distance of the street, letting him suckle on both breasts while I hummed softly to him. I had fell asleep and Junior was content with his fists kneading into my breast, as he suckled to his heart content.

I woke to the rain. I was so glad to have the tent that I had stowed away in my pack at the Stanleys. Junior and I were dry. but I didn't know how long we'd be safe. I bathed us naked in the rain and he screamed and kicked his chubby legs wildly, angry at me for making him be in the cold rain. After drying us off in the tent and changing into clean clothes, well at least they were dry, I fed Junior as I tried to plan our next step.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I tried waiting out the rain inside of the tent with Junior, but I didn't feel safe and it made my anxiety rise. Packing up everything in baggies to keep dry (Diapers, cloth nappies Granny made, clothes, and matches). I was running low on water and knew I didn't have time now to collect more. I cursed myself out cause the rain was making Junior miserable and it put me on edge.

Making it to Sequim was worthy of praise, but it was empty of people and had many houses still standing. I found a small house off the beaten path. I raised my gun just as Charlie had taught me, turning the knob, I entered ready to kill. I felt like luck was on our side because it was empty of people but still had some food in the cabinets. If I disregarded the mold smell we could stay here for a bit to get our bearings.

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

After checking the house again I put my gun away. I closed the shutters and rechecked the rooms before laying Junior on the floor. My arms felt empty without him and I had to keep checking on him as he fussed. I silently hoped it was because he missed my warmth and arms too.

We stayed for so long I lost track of time. I had started into a routine of sleeping in a bed, getting up to make what food I could, tending to a garden I found not far from the house and setting out pots and cups outside to catch the rain to store water in jugs I found. Living off of salty vegetable water and sickly sweet fruit juice, I was gulping down fresh rain water by the gallons to the point my belly sloshed noisily. I felt lucky to have had diapers left from what Charlie traded bullets for.

I stare at Junior thinking was it one of those bullets that killed my son's father? Did I in a roundabout way cause his death by being an irresponsible teenager?

* * *

**_E/N: see you'all in a hour or so..._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

****I awoke one morning to the rare sight of the sun. While I knew the clouds were gathering for another round, I decided to take advantage of it. I laid Junior in the shade while I hung up his nappies that I had cleaned in the rain. That was when I heard the first sign of life in days or weeks. I couldn't remember how long we stayed here. The rustling of clothes and the catcalls were evident it was men and from the way the figures on the horizon wobbled, I could only guess these men were drunk.

As I rushed inside with Junior clutched to my chest, he made small noises of discomfort caused by my quick movement, and showed his displeasure by yanking on my hair. I locked the doors and hid in a closet while rocking Junior until he fell asleep content in my arms.

I woke Junior up enough to take my breast, keeping him occupied and happy. I don't know what I'd do when I can't keep him interested by just giving him my breast. I heaved a sigh at his greedy sucks and kneading fists. I tried to wrap the blanket around us, bubbling us in the closet as I waded through the high levels of anxiety trying to pull me under. The men continued past the house, I could hear their random gunfire and slurred voices get closer, then finally move further along down the dirt road. I decided then that we needed to move and move quickly in case they came back. **  
**

* * *

**_E/N: only two more tonight... then I will get to those review replies. _**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I stayed in the closet for longer than I wanted. With stiff legs and back I climbed out with Junior over my shoulder as I patted his back burping him. My shirt was soaked through from not having cloth to pad my bra. The sun was high in the sky and I knew it had to have been a full day after the men passed by. Laying Junior down I packed up everything I could comfortably carry and was back on the road being more careful than before.

I stayed close to the highway trying to keep on course or I hoped anyway. I passed through Chimacum and Port Ludlow over the next few days or weeks, only counting the moon rising as days and I lost count when the rain started and stopped. Off and on like a spigot. _**  
**_

* * *

**_E/N: Only one more tonight... then I will get to those review replies. _**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The only difference from Port Ludlow and Chimacum was the red and blue X's marked on the doors of the houses. I tried to stay clear of the towns, but I needed rest in somewhere safer than a tent. I didn't know what the X's meant, so I stayed clear of them altogether. I found a grocery store in Port Ludlow full of odds and ends I needed like toilet paper, diapers, diaper cream, pads and tooth paste. The refrigerated shelves and the ones used for food were empty. I still had a few days or more worth of food in my pack, so I was just thankful to find what I had.

My milk was making Junior grumpy as it wasn't as full and nutritious as it once had been. I needed to stop get rest and food. I found a house that was suitable enough to rest for a night and wasn't marked with anything. The windows were boarded up on the main level, so I figured if the door was unlocked and the house was secured we could stay a night or two.

* * *

**_E/N: Last one tonight... then I will get to those review replies. _**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

With my gun drawn and Junior tucked away in his sling, I opened the door and the room swirled with dust. The smell of mold was high, but nothing moved or made a sound. I closed the door behind me as I kept my gun raised and checked through the cabinets and drawers. I found a few cans of refried beans, creamed corn and a box of twinkies. I couldn't help but laugh at the randomness of it, but packed it away and headed up the stairs.

Stripping the bed of the grime filled sheets and blankets, with Junior laid out in the corner I flipped the mattress. Pushing the bed against the door to keep any intruders out, I laid out our blankets and cuddled in for a night of rest with Junior.

"Momma will keep you safe," I repeated this same mantra every night before bed, singing a soft lullaby Granny used to sing to me as a child. Before my eyes closed I prayed for help. How much longer could we live like this? Would we even make it to Seattle?

* * *

**_E/N: Good morning... See ya'll in a hour. _**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 25

In the morning when the sun came out and shined brightly into my eyes I could hear distinct sounds of whimpering and cries for help. I slipped out of the bed, where Junior slept soundly not even a eye flutter, and I swept the curtain aside.

Down on the street below were a crowd of ten to twenty women with children and men with rifles. The women were herded into a house while the children were being held off to the side. I watched in horror as the men pulled knives from thigh holsters, like in old westerns, and slit the children's throats one by one. I could hear the wailing of the women so loud and it chilled my bones. I stumbled back, breathing heavily as my hands shook, I grabbed my gun as my eyes landed on Junior.

What would I do if that happened to him? He was my everything and I couldn't risk getting him or even myself killed for anyone.

* * *

**_E/N: See ya'll in a hour. _**


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

As Junior slept, I watched out the window as the men set fire to the pile of dead children. The blood trailed down the street and into the gutters, staining this town with their death. Junior slept longer now and I remembered Granny telling me many times that babies sleep more as they grow, even now I can see he has grown much since his birth. Being with him every second of every day has hazed over this, but now that I think about it, he is chunkier than before and has grown longer since his birth.

I waited until dark when the house down the street was lit up with candles and as the screams of the trapped women began, I slipped out of the backdoor and pryed out a few nails to get out of the backyard into another. I wandered out of that town in the dead of night with my gun raised and my breast out, keeping my son close and content.

* * *

**_E/N: See ya'll in a hour. _**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

It was hard to sleep after watching those children being slaughtered and when I did I woke screaming. I couldn't allow myself to disclose our position to anyone, so I slept little and walked more. Along the way to Seattle, as the towns became more and more scarce of people, the stores and houses were even more packed with supplies.

It took a long time to make it to Seattle. I remembered Granny telling me that women stopped bleeding six to eight weeks after birth, so I estimated it had been a few months. I had just quit bleeding. Junior fought to be able to see out of the sling and I fought to keep him hidden. He would want to sit up with his head out and watch as we walked. While crossing one of the long bridges, Junior stared at the ocean, he would coo softly at it. The bridge did have some benefits. From the many cars abandoned on it, I gathered the supplies I found inside them, keeping my pack full.

* * *

**_E/N: Getting close to the time that everyone has been asking about... Edward where are you? a chapter or two away... Yep. I have a party in a few hours... soooo I am giving you a few back to back to make up for my MIA.  
_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I hoped I would find my father or maybe just more civilized people than I had witnessed second hand. I was feeling so alone and starved for human contact, I felt that these last few months have hardened me over, to a point of no return. How would I react when I did come in contact with others? On the outskirts of Seattle I decided to bed us down in a warehouse. I scanned the area and didn't find anything amiss, as I searched the warehouse top to bottom. the main floor was full of crates, some open, some not, a perfect place to stay hidden in. The crate I set up for us was big enough for us to lay down in. So, I settled down next to a cooing Junior.

* * *

**_E/N: Making you happy? One more before my disappearance!  
_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

I startled at a noise, but my mind was muddled with a sleepy haze. I tried to comprehend what woke me and now that I was awake, I was on high alert. So deep asleep, I missed the distinct sound of heavy breathing on the air and the boots shuffling around. I nuzzled Junior to my chest tighter. Swaddling him into the sling, I covered his ear that wasn't pressed into the flesh of my chest with my hand, while trying to muffle the sounds coming from around us. I felt nauseous, as the panic swept over me. It was so dark inside the warehouse that it was impossible to tell what or who was out there without showing our whereabouts.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a few hours or so... MWAUH! Also... *hint* I think someone is making his appearance next chapter!  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Hello? Is anyone anyone in here?" The voice hollered loudly near us and I knew if we were found out we would be toast. I had witnessed what men did to women from afar. And for women with children it was even more brutal. It was like a lion's pride being conquered by a new male, slaughtering the children and raping the woman.

The voice was so close that it startled me to death. Chilling my bones and raising the hairs on my body painfully, puckering my skin to the point of gooseflesh. I was so stupid to sleep while I needed to be on alert for mine and Junior's sake. I hoped that they didn't find us or wake Junior, cause once he was woken, he may give us away. I listened as one of them shuffled around and bumped into one of the shelves I seen earlier on that had parts on it. He muttered a curse at the echoing crash of metal against concrete.

"Watch where you're going!" one of the other men muttered to the moron who walked into a shelving unit. **  
**

This was enough to wake Junior and I cursed softly under my breath.

* * *

**_E/N: I'm back... anyone miss me?  
_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Junior's eyes opened, and while I tried to keep him quiet by covering my hand over his mouth, he bit my fingers with his little nub-like-front-tooth. I yelped at my discomfort and he began kicking his legs, letting out a deafening wail in his fight.

"Hello there little guy," said a soft alluring voice from above us. Junior had kicked free of his sling and was trying to get out of my hold. I didn't let his fretful tears or his chubby fingers reaching up to the man detour me from pulling my gun from under my cramped legs. I cocked it with my thumb and pointed it up at the man with emerald green eyes.**  
**

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in an hour...  
_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

He raised his hands and unstrapped his rifle from his side staring down at us, as he showed me now he was unarmed. He smiled at Junior and my little bastard son smiled for the first time at him, this stranger.

"What do you want?" I asked with a shaky breath.

"Nothing," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder, he tilted his head slightly. "Boys we found ourselves a baby!"

"You're kidding?" came the reply from one of the other men.

"Great, all we need is another mouth to feed," came a comment from another.  
I put pressure on the gun waiting for him to make a move, but he just continued to stand there with his hands in the air. He kept that damned smirk on his face and Junior cooed loudly, making him awe like some bitch.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in an hour...  
_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The sun was starting to peek through the smudged up windows, lighting the area around us. I stared up at the man with my gun raised, and I knew how dumb I was being lying in the crate with the gun raised out at him. If he tried, he could get the gun away from me easily.

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in," He mutters lowly, making the two others he has with him bust out laughing.

I crinkle my nose at what he said and Junior the traitor stared at him in interest.

"You trying to pick up the baby, Mas?" One of them chuckled.

"Unless that baby is big enough to hold a _Beretta_, he ain't alone!" the other says and I listen to the distinct sound of a rifle being cocked.

"Commander, are you gay?"

"No you morons, momma is definitely all girl in there," he rolls his eyes and smirks again. This making Junior's gummy mouth smile again and I wanted to shoot his head off right then.

* * *

**_E/N: two more tonight...  
_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Ma'am hand over the gun and nobody gets hurt!"one of the others ordered.

"Fuck off!" I said, keeping my gun aimed at the moron who has my sons rapt attention.

"Lower the weapon, that's an order," the other one tried again.

"I was taught by a police chief, shoot first, questions later. Consider yourself lucky your brains aren't already sprayed across this warehouse!"

"Did you fart, cause you just blew me away," he laughed, while saying another cheesy one liner.

I adjust my hold on the wiggling Junior and try to hide my smile. The fucker with blond hair advances, just as I raise my head above the crate. I don't think twice... I shoot.

* * *

**_E/N: one more tonight...  
_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:**_ **JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"I'm sorry! Shit... fuck," I sob and rock a irritated Junior.

I watch as the blond one falls onto his ass and grits his teeth together, while ripping his pants below his knee. The wound gushed blood and Mr. Smirks-a-lot just stared at the gun, to the blond guy and back to me. The buff one looks like he is close to vomiting, join the club bucko.

I swallowed thickly and slowly lowered myself and Junior back into the crate I hoped if I ignore it maybe it isn't real.

"Ah man, she just shot you!"

Rocking Junior, I made faces at him to distract us both from what just happened. I get a little smile, before he stuffs his hand in his mouth.

"Yeah, I fucking noticed... Commander pick up your balls and help me!"

"Emmett, rip apart his jeans, wrap it above the wound and carry him back to command. I'll follow."

* * *

**_E/N: Last one tonight... Man I am high on cake! Have a good night.  
_**


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:**_ Good morning and happy Sunday!

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"So we gonna play this song and dance all day?" Commander Mas, Mr. Smirks-a-lot, or whoever he is, leans over the crate looking down at us.

Junior coos softly and I snort.

"Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business."

"I'm sure it's already outta business," I retorted.

"Douche or whatever. So how'd you like to get outta here and have some food that's not outta a can?" He asked me, looking hopeful, with his hand out, offering help.

Is this his way of extending an olive branch? I want to say no, but my stomach and Juniors little tummy is saying yes. Can I even trust him? He has my gun!

"Why should I trust you?" I asked instead.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a hour.  
_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N:**_ Good morning and happy Sunday!

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"You need to trust someone, right?" He asked and when I just lift my brow as I sit up, he smirks and it makes my stomach flutter in a non-vomittey way. I nod at the rifle, he had yet to touch or lift to use.

"We have to turn all weapons in at the gates," He answered my unspoken question.

"Gates?" I asked.

"Turned one of the Prisons into a fortified compound," he answered.

Junior mimicked his sounds, cooing one long continuous babble of coos.

"Good to know," I say, as I grab up my pack and throw my legs over the crate one at a time bypassing him.

"The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."

I turn my glare on him as I hitch my pack up higher on my shoulder, while trying to adjust wiggling Junior into his sling.

"Let me help you, please?" he actually begged, concern etched into his face.

I sighed, shoving my gun the pocket of my cargo pants with the safety on, I release the pack into his awaiting hand while I wrangle Junior back into his sling.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a hour.  
_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N:**_** Happy Sunday!**

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"So your name?" He asked again for what had to be the third time, as we walked down the deserted streets of Seattle's pier.

"You first," I finally asked back, as Junior cooed and hung one of his arms and his head out of the sling.

"Commander Mason, former marine, but you can call me Edward." The way he said it reminded me of Jacob. How young and hopeful he was to be dating me, when we actually were an us. I frowned and held Junior tighter, hoping to hold onto a bit of him, as we got further and further away from what was once normal. Edward sighed and shook his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his camo pants.

"I'm Bella," I said as Junior took to chewing on my finger.

"I know!" He said shrugging his shoulders, as he walked a bit ahead of me with his rifle out and ready.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a hour.  
_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N:**_** Happy Sunday!**

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"What do you mean you know?" I asked as I caught up with him scanning the area as I went. This looked nothing like the Seattle I once knew. Most of the buildings were torn down and rubble was everywhere. Maybe he knew my father...

"The blast showed some people a glimpse into the future and others they showed how they would die."

"I didn't see anything..." I said then, decided to ask him what I really wanted to know. "What did you see?"

"It doesn't matter right now... what matters now is getting you prepared for what's to come?

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone who came to the compound came because they saw the Swan. She-you, will lead us all into a new order and help us to a future filled with everything we would ever need. Love, food, and security."

"What?" I yelled scaring Junior resulting in him biting his little nubby tooth into my finger.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N:**_** Happy Sunday!**

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"Exactly! You're the Bella Swan, our almighty ruler and you don't even know!" He threw his arms up in the air and groaned when his gun smacked him in the nuts. He blew out his cheeks bending over looking up at me through his shaggy bronzed colored hair. "You don't even know who I am... or who I will be to you two!" He said with a pained voice, that actually brought tears to my eyes.

Junior cried reaching out his chubby arms to Edward. I tried rocking him and turning away from Edward, but Junior was having none of it, his eyes followed Edward and he cried harder if I tried to make him turn away.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:**_** Happy Sunday!**

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Let me hold him," He said more than asked. I shook my head as the tears fell. I couldn't let him hold my child, Junior was mine. Not his. Junior didn't give me a choice to say 'no' as Edward held out his arms and he started fighting his way out of his sling. "You know who I am... don't you Junior," Edward whispered softly holding my baby to his chest, as he adjusted his rifle to his back and started walking again. "It's not far now," he said over his shoulder to me.

My chest ached and I felt a million pounds lighter. I was missing my child in more ways than one.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N:**_** Happy Sunday! I am wow'd I have made it to 300 reviews... Thanks you everyone. I swear I will get to reviews soon. I just finally finished writing the ending. It's so AMAZING!  
**

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 42**

I felt on the outside of some inside joke as Edward and Junior cooed back and forth to each other. I could scan over the area and watch. I even tried to take him back, but he fought my hold by grabbing onto Edward's chest hair through his shirt. The walk seemed to take forever, but I knew it was only because I wasn't comfortable with him holding my child, but Junior didn't want me. The sting of rejection was a hard pill to take.

"Don't worry-" Edward began as the sound of blow horns went off. "He won't always want me!" he finished, and it sounded like a promise.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N:**_** Happy Sunday! I am wow'd I have made it to 300 reviews... Thanks you everyone. I swear I will get to reviews soon. I just finally finished writing the ending. It's so AMAZING!  
**

**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more.**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 43**

As we got closer to the gated prison Edward smiled and helped put Junior back into his sling. With a kiss to his forehead, he walked in front of us while two men opened the gates.

"You left for some furniture and you return with the Swan, way to go Commander!" the blond pony tailed man said.

"I'd have brought her back too! Damn, you're lucky!" The man I had seen around La Push, said with a wink.

"Don't let Emily hear you saying that," Edward admonished him and it sobered him up quickly.

Junior cooed loudly from inside his sling, and tried to pull down the front, to be seen.

"Hiya Junior!" Both men say with a salute.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"What are those?" I pointed at the wooden contraptions

"Trebuchet, and before you ask they are for our protection." He said, guiding me to the a side door where he knocked twice, waited, then knocked four times.

Junior tried to reach out to pound on the door also, but I held his little fists back.

"You can try next time buddy," Edward said, as if there's be a next time we'd walk through those doors.

Junior fussed grumpily. There was people milling about and as soon as Edward rested his hand on the small of my back, they as a unit came to a standstill.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 45**

The burly man from before comes up with football pads on, walked toward me with purpose. He stopped an inch from my face, slammed his fist over his heart and kneeled down before me. I felt frazzled and it was all unexpected.

"I pledge my allegiance to you Swan," He bowed his head.

I stared down at him in confusion and fright. I didn't want anyone else to depend on me. I had Junior and that was enough. Add on all the people who are now bowing before me... this was too much. Edward smiled and dropped down with his fist over his chest too.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at him, yanking on his shirt.

"Showing respect for my leader!" He replied.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 46**

I glared at him, as everyone slowly rose after he did. He took my hand and raised our clasped hands in the air as some symbolism that I didn't get, especially when more people poured out of the building and clapped.

This made Junior attempt to clap too, making a few laugh.

A dark haired girl ran up to me, wrapping her arms around me from the side, as she makes faces at Junior. She starts ushering me away from Edward, our fingers slowly released, as she yelled over her shoulder, "Don't worry Edward, we'll take her to your Dad!"

"She doesn't know anything Alice!" Edward shouted to her angrily.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so...  
_**


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 47**

"There's someone we need to go see first!" She said releasing my arm inside of the building.

People parted for us and either kneeled down or saluted.

I could feel my shadow following me closely and I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"That's Emmett, he is your second in command! In the future you will think of him as a brother. I am Alice and you will love to hate me most of the time." She said matter factly. Junior was pulling on strands of my hair. He seemed so content, despite our new surroundings. Alice lead me down many flights of stairs and I was awed at the torches that light the tunnel as we continue.

"I don't want any food, Sue!" Charlie said loud and clear.

"Dad?" I say loudly holding Junior tighter to me, as I rush forward to where a tan woman stands with a tray of food. Charlie is sitting on a cot in a cell, a jail cell.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks mina for catching my error!  
_**


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"Oh look at you boy, so grown! You did good Bell..." Charlie said wistfully raising his eyes up to me.

"Dad, god, I've been searching for you..." I said crying.

"So it happened? They're gone?" He asked, and I nodded. I knew after Edward told me about the Blast that Granny and Jacob knew, they just didn't want to burden me with the information of their impending deaths.

"Why has he been imprisoned?" I yelled, wrapping my fingers around my Father's that are stuck through the openings. "I want him released now!" I demand.

The woman set the tray on the ground and pulled a set of keys from her jeans, opening the gate. I rushed inside, hugging my father tightly while Junior wiggled and squirmed angrily. Charlie lifts Junior from the sling and his chubby fingers grab onto his beard and tugging on it.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Charlie's deep chuckle was like a salve for my soul, as I fell into his side. I cried loudly for everything that had happened. Junior tugged on my hair with his toes and we laughed. The laughter from the tunnel brought me back to reality.

"Why were you locked up?"

"I tried to kick that little fucker who thinks he can take care of you better than I can."

"Who?" I asked more than confused.

"He tried to pull a gun on me," Edward said walking into the cell with us.

"Why would you do that?" I asked looking up at Charlie whose cheeks are tinged pink.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"Tell her!" Edward demanded looking at him with hate.

"Tell me what?" I asked again with a toe tap.

Charlie grunted, as he grudgingly handed over Junior, who purposely kept fighting until I moved a bit closer to Edward. Junior reached out to Edward and started fussing loudly. Charlie grunts and hands Junior to me who kept fighting me until I moved a bit closer to Edward.

"The Blast showed me this asshole with you!" Charlie said

The building shook and the screams from above could be heard from where we were, deep underground.

"It's time!" Alice said.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Edward pulled Junior and the sling from me.

"What-" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and I didn't want it to end, but he stepped back adjusting Junior into the sling.

The building rocked again.

"We have to go!" Alice said bouncing on her feet.

"Go where?" Charlie asked before I could.

I almost forgotten he was there, making my cheeks flush with color, as I stared into Edward's face and he gave me his smirk that I had actually grown to enjoy looking at.

"We have to move!" Edward said, taking my hand and pulling me with him and Junior. I felt off not having Junior with me, although I didn't have any choice but to trust him and follow.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 52

Charlie stuck to the woman I was introduced to as Sue and if I wasn't mistaken he seemed to be protective of her. As the walls started crumbling down around us he pulled her closer, covering her body with his own. Alice ran down the tunnel away from where we came in. Emmett trailed behind me with his gun out.

"Hey, I thought you said we couldn't have guns!" I half asked, half shouted.

"I lied," Edward said with a shrug as he dragged me towards safety. Juniors little smiling face was all I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 53**

I woke with a fright. I was surrounded by bales of hay. Whatever I was lying on was moving. I frantically searched for Junior about to scream. I looked up and and saw that I was surrounded by a canvas type material. I rushed to the back where I could see a sliver of light. I ripped it back and had to balance myself before I fell out face first. I winced from the pressure on the back of my head.

"Hey lookit who's awake," Emmett bellowed beside the carriage type thing I was riding in. "Commander!" He yelled.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 54**

"What's going on?" I asked, as Emmett hopped up into the back of the carriage beside me wiping his sweaty brow.

"How's the head?" He asked looking concerned.

"Fine, What happened?"

"That's a laugh, you bitched about me having a gun, then bam you get knocked out by a pebble of a bolder."

"Yeah, so hilarious." Edward rode up beside the carriage on a horse. I lifted up seeing Junior sleeping against his chest soundly.

"Gimme him!" I demanded.

Edward shook his head and looked down at the little head of Junior's peeking out of the sling.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 55

"You need to rest. Junior has been fed and you really need to rest, please!" His begging sounded more like a demand, but I didn't want any of it. Especially since he said Junior had been fed and my breasts didn't feel so heavy. Did he have me feed him while passed out? I covered my chest with my arms feeling violated, but the butterflies in my stomach had me a bit intrigued on what he thought when he seen 'em.

Emmett hopped off and started walking beside the carriage again, as Edward smirked and rode ahead out of my sight.

"Asshole!" I growled out.

"He had Esme help you feed him," Emmett muttered before he jogged out of my sight.

Both of them are assholes and who the fuck is Esme I thought, as I sat back against the hay.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: **_**JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 56

I woke again in fright, I didn't even know I had fallen asleep, but the lulling of the carriage and the whispers of the people around had relaxed me. I wasn't sure how many people were following me. Or even how I could be their Savior, I felt like the weakest person in the world. I was selfish, only thinking of my own. How could anyone rely on me?

I sat up looking around. It was night time now and I my chest was bursting with the need for a release that only Junior could satisfy. I scooted across the hay to the back of the carriage. We were stopped and the whispers were louder than before.

* * *

**_E/N: see ya'll in a half-hour or so... Thanks for all the reviews!  
_**


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: ****JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 57**

Hopping down from the back of the carriage, I laughed at seeing a license plate on the back of the truck trailer. There were horses everywhere, tied to trees and to the trailer with troughs of water and feed.

How had they gotten all of this together? Was it always the plan? Was I the one they were waiting for?

So many questions filled my thoughts. I felt two arms sweep around my middle and Edward's profile entered my peripheral as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You are so fine, I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of you!" He whispered into my ear, as he pulled me back tighter into his chest.

"So you're into polygamy now?" I questioned automatically, but then my mind caught up with my thudding heart as I turned around. "Where's Junior?" My chest heaved and I looked around frantically.

* * *

**_E/N: Going to be posting in quicker intervals so watch out here they come!  
_**


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: ****JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 58**

He shushed me with his lips and I punched him as hard as I could. My fingers burned and ached, but I kneed him in the balls and kicked at his chest making him fall over onto his side.

"Fuck," he exclaimed, rolling with his hand over himself and pointed over to the bonfire that held a bunch of laughing forms.

I could see Junior sitting in the lap of a woman with caramel color hair as she tickled his sides. A blonde sat beside her making faces, while the other laughed making his soft belly jumping giggles and coos filter to where I stood. My eyes filled with tears as I watched him with them. I had always wanted him to be social, yet I wanted to be selfish and snatch him away but he seemed so happy.

* * *

**E/N: Only a majillion more to go... kidding! Read and enjoy! **


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: ****JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 59**

"Damn baby Bell," Emmett's voice startled me, as he laughed loudly behind me. "I knew you'd be feisty, but you just took down the Commander." He laughed loudly again and kicked Edward's boot.

"Fuck off!" Edward groaned, pulling himself into a kneeling position.

"Who're they?" I asked watching my son with the two women. I could just barely make out Charlie across from them with his arm around Sue.

"The blonde is my woman!" Emmett said with a buff of his chest. I could imagine him doing the whole King Kong thing, beating on his chest with a battle roar over her. I giggled loudly making Junior perk up at the sound and he started to wail loudly when he couldn't pinpoint me. My chest buffed a bit at that.

* * *

**E/N: Gotta love Emmett!**


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 60**

The carmel haired woman stood rocking Junior and she smiled seeing me. The smile reached her eyes making them seem glassy. Edward was still bent over and I actually had the want to kick him back down, but I left him behind while I walked to my son.

"He's been so good, quiet. Edward was never this calm and quiet as a baby," she said handing Junior to me. I felt my chest swell and my milk let down, as she helped me arrange the blanket she had in her arms to cover me. Modesty wasn't a problem for me but I understood why she did it and it made me actually care, that she cared. I felt so confused at this and everything but the moment Junior latched on it felt like things were complete and whole.

* * *

_**E/N: Love these moments...** _

.


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 61**

"Your Edward's mom?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. He had finally made it to his feet, but was leaning against the carriage.

"If he had it his way, no." She laughed and nodded. "But he is mine, for better or worse."

"I'm not sorry I hit him, but I'm sorry for the reason. I just...have a hard time trusting anyone with my-" I smiled at her arm around my shoulder and the squeeze she gave me.

"Come over to the fire, I have a plate for you and I think your Father wants to know your alive."

I nod following her with Junior tucked away against my chest.

* * *

**E/N: haha... I gotta love Esme! **


	62. Chapter 62

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 62

"I'm Esme," she said as she gave up her log for me to sit. "Rosalie..." She pointed to the blonde who had now stood up and moved away from me. Odd. "She is our engineer."

"But I thought everything electrical was fried?" I looked around confused.

"It has," Rosalie said looking at me with disdain.

"Did I do something wrong?" I had to ask looking around. Charlie shook his head at me, I was never one to listen, so it came out harsher than I wanted it to.

"Rosalie, don't!" Edward said, coming up beside me plopping down.

"Edward, she needs to know," A man with slicked back blond hair sniped at him.

* * *

**E/N: Daddy Cullen to the rescue? **


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 63

I switched Junior to the other side and he slurped loudly kneading his little fists into my breast. Edward flushed, looking away and I laughed.

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle and he is our Doctor," Edward said looking over at his father and now I could slightly see the resemblance between them, with the slope of their noses and the jaw line.

"Rosalie lost her baby," Charlie said making everyone look at him and Rosalie stomped away. I couldn't blame her. I pulled the blanket away to watch Junior's blue eyes roll back and his lids close slowly.

* * *

_**E/N: Poor Rosalie...** _


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 64**

"Where's Alice?" I asked after burping Junior and allowing Edward to hold him, as he kept bugging me for his time.

"Alice and her husband Jasper stayed back with the infantry team to keep Vindicator Battalion occupied while we got you and our people away." Edward said softly with his eyes on Junior and a finger running over his small jaw. I hadn't ever noticed how his hair had been lightening to a reddish orange and his skin wasn't changing to match Jacob's. It was odd how similar he was to Edward even though I had never met him until now.

* * *

_**E/N: Oh noooos Alice is on he front line!**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 65

"Who are these Vindicator Battalion?" I wondered aloud and Edward looked up from Junior to my Father who shook his head slightly.

"No, he doesn't make the decisions. Now tell me," I commanded.

"James Nomadden wants you dead, I served with him for the last four years. He was the best but I was better. When we woke up on the training field I knew I had to get to you and he told me that he'd kill that brown haired bitch, even if he had to go through me." Emmett had said, stepping forward with a red-eyed Rosalie tucked under his arm.

* * *

_**E/N: Love cocky Emm!  
**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 66**

I sat up straighter, shaking my head at what he was saying. I couldn't possibly be anything they needed me to be. I just didn't understand any of this. I wanted to take Junior and Charlie and run.

"His people want you dead because you are the only woman who was pregnant and have the fetus survive. Even most of the children vanished," Carlisle said. He stood and left the circle, after making me feel like shit. Esme smiled softly before following after him.

My eyes burned remembering those children that were slaughtered, if only I had the courage to have helped them there would be more children now. I was too selfish, I thought only of me and Junior's surival, so I had walked away. It was like the world had gone crazy, they thought II was some Queen that would ride in on my white stallion and save them all. How would I convince them they had the wrong person?

* * *

_**E/N: For those who have been wishing for a little Bella mind action... Enjoy!  
**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 67**

Charlie came to sit beside me while I kicked at the dirt.

"You know you don't have to do anything," He said looking at the fire and taking sly glanced at Sue.

"How can I be anything they are asking?" I turned my face to look at him. I hadn't noticed how much older and worn my Father had become in little over a year since the Blast.

"You underestimate yourself," Edward muttered.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore him the best I could.

"He is right," Charlie groaned rubbing his face with his hand.

"Why do you hate him?" I whispered, even though I knew that Edward could hear.

"I don't hate the boy, it's the way he looks at you and Junior that makes me dislike him. It's worse than Jacob was," He grunted getting up and leaving me alone to dwell on that.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked.

I lifted Junior from Edward's arms and took him back to the truck trailer, carriage thing. I curled myself around him, falling easily to sleep.

* * *

_**E/N: Jealousward or curiousward?** _


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 68

Days, weeks, months passed, as we travel to someplace that Edward alludes to. A place where we can raise our own animals for food. A farm, that is just waiting on our arrival. I had my doubts that it even existed. Having Junior strapped to Edward's front and me pressed into his back on a horse was unusual, but he didn't trust me to lead a horse anywhere after my stunt of taking off on them. My stunt scared all of them to death, especially Emmett. My Personal Guard and Second in Command. He glared at me and gave me the silent treatment for so long I really didn't think he'd forgive me. It took me befriending Rosalie and allowing her to have time with Junior alone, just to have him smiling in my direction.

Life was somewhat good... too good.

* * *

_**E/N: Why you gotta jinx it?  
**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 69

Around the bonfire that night a horse rode up quickly. I grabbed for my baretta, as everyone else pulled their weapons out. All two hundred of us with guns out, I felt a bit sorry for the teenage boy who screamed at us not to shoot.

"Alec?" Edward commands, setting his rifle down and helping him off the horse. "Water, get him water!"

It was a scrambling mad dash for some woman to get him water and once they got him hydrated he thanked them profusely.

"Jasper was over run! They took em all..." He trailed off before collapsing and vomiting up the water he just drank.

* * *

_**E/N: Ruh oh!  
**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 70

"Did they kill them?" Esme asked shakily, kneeling beside the boy who was still heaving violently. I had turned my head to watch Rosalie rocking Junior off to the side, protectively shielding him from the sight. I couldn't help the swell that developed in my chest at seeing her so maternal. I wished I could give her, her child back, but at least I can give her something.

"They took 'em captive... the scarred blond guy said to bring the bitch for a trade... sorry Swan," he apologized between heaving.

"James," Emmett snarled beside me. "You won't go alone!"

"She won't be going anywhere," Edward and Charlie both said surprising the other.

"If they have my people I won't allow them to die because of me!" I surprised myself by what had just came out of my mouth.

* * *

E/N: He-MEN UNITE!


	71. Chapter 71

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 71**

"What about Junior, Bella think about him. You don't even know these people!" Charlie said.  
He was right I didn't, but something inside of me made me feel that I was there only chance at surviving. I was angry with my own Father for being such a hypocrite. He left to protect others all the time. That was his job and yet now that I wanted to do the same he wouldn't allow me to, by shoving guilt onto me.

"I'm following in your footsteps!" I said in my most practiced teenage rage and a stomp of my foot.

"Very mature," Emmett comments.

Charlie and Edward are glaring at me.

* * *

_**E/n: Did they expect any less from her?** _


	72. Chapter 72

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD HOE!**_

* * *

Chapter 72

The days before the upcoming move on the Vindicator Battalion, Edward and Charlie persuaded, pestered and tried to guilt me into staying.

I pumped to leave bottles of milk for Rosalie. She was my savior helping with anything I needed and when Junior became clingy she would leave us. I needed all the time I could with my boy.

"Please stay," Edward whispered, sitting down beside me in the hay.

"I have to try, isn't that what everyone saw? Me protecting my people? I have to!" I was angry at explaining myself over and over. I just wanted him to understand.

The evening before, everyone was sat around the Bonfire.

"Then, I will go with you!" Edward commanded.

"How can you?" I questioned, while feeding Junior. "You have to protect everyone else, get them to the plantation. Junior needs you," I layed my own amount of guilt onto him.

* * *

_**E/N: Thanks to Noc for the name of Jame's assholes! **_


	73. Chapter 73

**_A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!_**

**_I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness._**

**_Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone._**

**_Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD_**

* * *

**Chapter 73**

On the damned horse the next morning my resolve was so close to ending. I sent Rosalie and Junior off out of my sight, so I didn't lose my nerve by seeing my baby's blue eyes. Edward snuck me off to the side to recite a bunch of one liners that I couldn't remember and then kissed me, making my toes curl.

"Dad?" I watched him mount a horse with ease, grunt, then ride away. "Emmett what's my Dad doing?" Turning my glare to Emmett, he shrugged. He smacked the rump of the horse, squealed, and with a wave and we were off.

* * *

_**E/N: Damn them!** _


	74. Chapter 74

**_A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!_**

**_I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness._**

**_Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone._**

**_Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD_**

* * *

**Chapter 74**

Emmett, Charlie, and the young teen Alec, rode to the meeting spot right outside of an camping grounds with tents set up around.

Charlie grunted as he dismounted and Emmett looked around warily.

It wasn't until Alec high pitched scream caught me off guard, that I'm yanked off my horse and slammed to the ground. The fuckers ambushed us and while I lay on the ground under the boot of the man who asked me here ,I couldn't think of anything but the damn rock digging into my back.

"Well now, Swan aren't you just a sight for sore eyes." He sneered down at me while watching six of his men trying to hold both my father and Emmett down. "Fucking bitches, keep them down."

"You have me, let my people go!" I demanded staring up into his angry face.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD**

* * *

**Chapter 75**

James Nomadden was a man of his word. I watched Alice and Charlie help the blond guy I shot so many weeks ago, he looked worse than before. My hands tied behind my back, the end of the rope in James hand like a leash holding me back. I waited as they disappeared into the forest and I knew they were safe.

"You didn't let Emmett go!" I demanded turning and ramming my chest into his, about to head butt him but he shoves me back onto the ground.

"Shut up," He said hauling me up onto his lap, tilting my chin to watch as they rope Emmett onto a cross. I was thankfully they didn't nail him, but then again he may die from the heat or cold.


	76. Chapter 76

_**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**_

_**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**_

_**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**_

_**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD**_

* * *

_**Chapter 76**_

I tried to fight back, but with my hands tied behind my back and not having my gun it was all for nought. He overpowered me and with his training ,he mocked me, calling me a sissy. So James kept me close.

"I don't trust anyone with my playing piece," He said, like this was some game and I was a pawn.

I knelt beside the lawn chair he thought of as his throne. My eyes kept wandering to Emmett who had been hanging on that tree for hours, while I sat in the shade.

"Let me give him water or food... something," I begged, feeling naive and ignorant, but maybe I could do something.

"Maybe later, now be quiet." He dismissed me as a few men entered his tent.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!  
I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.  
Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.  
Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!

* * *

Chapter 77

"What'ya find?" He demanded of the men, after they knelt down with their eyes on me, ogling.

"Nothing as sweet as the little Swan," One of the men said while he rubbed his junk. I curled up my lip, disgusted by his display.

"On with it, Felix!" James sneered, resting his boot on the back of my head making my face grat into the dirt.

"Got everything you asked for, but the Vicodins," the Felix guy said, shrugging his massive shoulders. I cried out when James put pressure on my face. Rocks were biting into my skin and I could feel the trickle of blood.

"And you," James asked the other man who has been silent since entering the tent.

"Found six bitches, and they broke two of them." He said this like they were horses, I knew he was speaking of woman , but it was hard to comprehend it.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 78**

"Leave us," James commanded. Felix didn't leave until he hocked a loogie, so deep in his throat. I start gagging before the hot gritty liquid hits my forehead and slides into my eye. I heaved violently. The other man just left and the Felix guy stands over me as I heaved. "If you don't get your scummy ass out of my tent, I will make a example of you."

James let up on my cheek pulling me up and taking the front of my shirt up and wiping my face of the spit with a disgusted expression on his face. "Throw up and I will kick you until that magical baby making womb is destroyed." He threatens tossing me down with a warning of, "Stay!"


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD**

* * *

**Chapter 79**

As James exited out of the canopy tent thing, I can see Emmett on the cross. He looks worse than I do, his skin is feathered with bruises. Shifting over so I can watch James, he is shakes hands with random people and patted some on the back like they were some messiah. He picked up a flaming red head, sucked her face for a minute before throwing her off.

"We have the Swan, clipped her wings and now she is flightless. Nothing will come against us now! We have futures..." He said cutting off, as though he lost his trail of thought, he suddenly spun around, coming back to the tent. "Up!" He demanded, yanking me up and walking me out into the encampment.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD**!

* * *

Chapter 80

My arms protested as he lifted me off my feet and demonstrated that I was caught. "She is mine, Swan is mine!" He said this manically, repeatedly, as though someone may not of heard him. I was actually thanking him in my mind as the men's faces transformed from hope to anger at his claim. I screamed when James threw me to the ground, the impact pushed the air out of me, the force of him resting his boot on my back added to my discomfort.

"We have the Swan! She is mine! We have Futures!" He said again, and the others crowded around chanting, 'We have futures!' I actually felt bad for them. I couldn't give anyone anything much less an future.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD**!

* * *

Chapter 81

After a night of drinking and partying, James yanked me from the ground wiping off my face. He had some odd affection for me and it made me nervous, as he hauled me into a different tent and he started stripping.

"I won't!" I yell, trying to rush him again. Maybe kick him in the balls or something. I was at a loss ,when I got close and he just let me head butt him. "What the fuck!" I kicked his shin and he smiled.

"I don't like my girls with as much spunk," He said, rubbing his thumbs into my cheeks. "That was a nice shot of adrenaline you gave me. Wanna spar honey?" He asked ,while licking his lips and getting into position arms raised and knees bent. A trickle of blood was leaking out of his eyebrow and when it reached his lips he licked it.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD**!

* * *

Chapter 82

"At a loss for words?" He taunted.

"Fuck you," I screamed, trying to kick him again. He hooked his leg around mine and I fell, with him on top of me.

"What fun that would be but I don't have the want to be with you," He said rubbing into me. I was surprised 'cause he was telling the truth. He wasn't hard at all, not even a little bit.

"Then what the fuck am I in here for?" I questions trying to dodge the droplets of blood that are still falling from his cut eyebrow.

"So they don't rape you!" He shouted, yanking me up by my clothing and throwing me onto the bed. "Now shut up!" He shoved me over away from him, as he fell quickly to sleep and snoring.


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!

I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.

Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.

Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!

* * *

Chapter 83

In the morning I woke to the bed shaking and grunting. Gross. James was jacking off beside me and there were hoots coming from outside of the tent. I tried to roll over, but my shoulders were aching from being pulled back and my fingers felt numb. James glanced over his shoulder and muttered a curse.

"What a boner killer you are!' He growled out, wanking it hard.

I closed my eyes tightly trying not to see what he was doing. My lip curled up, as I tried to think of anything but being here. Junior with his bright blue eyes, Edward's smiles, Junior's smiles and their combined smiles when together.


	84. Chapter 84

_**A/N: READ So for those who haven't guessed, James is gay. He doesn't want to upset the God's or whoever damned him to have no future by handing Bella over to the savages. No woman can get pregnant since the light. Bella is the only woman that they know of that child survived and yes It did change Junior. Please be patient... Thank you everyone who is sticking with me. I'm sorry I'm not more clear.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 84**_

James undid my ropes and let me roll my shoulders a few times, before he handcuffed them to the front with a rope tied onto it. He pinched my cheeks and glared into my face.

"Tell no-one!" He spat and I cringed away.

"Why would I?" I said thinking how embarrassing and gross that experience was.

Once out into the encampment again, all of the men were hooting and the woman seemed angry at me for some reason. Gross were they mad, thinking he fucked me? James hands the leash off to the red head and whispers into her ear and she nods pulling me along.


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD**

* * *

**Chapter 85**

"I'm Victoria, Jame's sister." She said pushing a bucket into my arms and I drop it. "Pick it up!"

I glared at her, I had hoped she'd pick it up and I could get a few good kicks in, maybe get to Emmett.

"Pick the fucking bucket up or lover boy doesn't get water!" She demanded.

I picked up the bucket and followed behind her as we walked to the lake and I filled it with water. It was gross but at least he'd have water. The heavy burden of the bucket filled with water tweaked my shoulders worse than before.

"Bella?" Emmett said lifting his head slightly, giving me a dimpled smile.

"Yes, it's me big guy!" I exclaimed, hugging him as best as I could. "I brought water."

"Thank goodness for some favors," He said with a laugh, then a groan.

I slowly fed him water as Victoria looked on, seemingly disinterested, but her eyes flicked over to us constantly.


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 86

Days seemed to go slowly. I sat by James' feet or under them. I played his footstool yesterday and today I was just told to kneel at his side. I was allowed to take water to Emmett every morning and feed him my scraps every night. I ate less, so I could give him more. Everyday it's the same. Men describe breaking bitches, killing children and raiding cities. Women and men spit at me.

I was watering Emmett when I felt my leash go slack and looked back, seeing Victoria laying on the ground with a bullet hole in her head. I didn't want to wait, I took the chance,and I climbed up Emmett, ducking when I heard the whirring of bullets flying by, and got his arms untied. He helped me with his legs.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 87

**I** had only watched a few war re-enactment shows with Charlie, but this looked like chaos. Women were screaming and men were using some as shields while they tried to shoot. Emmett was trying to cover me, but it was just too much and we got separated. I was running around the corner of a tent when James came stumbling at me. I didn't have a weapon, but he was holding his side where blood was gushing out.

I rushed him, tackling him to the ground and while he tried to buck me off I hit him repeatedly with my fists ,awkwardly, as they were cuffed together.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 88

I screamed, being yanked off trying to kick and hit anything.

"Shhh..." Emmett whispered pulling me into a tent.

"I had him!" I whisper-yelled at him, punching him in the chest.

"James!" I listened, as some men drug him out of the open and into the tent he had exited.

"We have to get you out of here," Emmett whispered, as a group of men ran by the tent.

"I have to kill him!" I said trying to get past him, and just as I did he pushed me out and up onto a horse.

"Hold on," Jasper, the man I shoot what seemed like forever ago, said as he got us out of there.


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 89

Once out of the chaos of the fighting, Jasper sent up a flair. I can see our side falling back, as they send molotov's at the encampment. We watched it brightly burning well into the night, as soon we were safely out of sight.

"So how'd you know James would send the men out?" I asked at one of our pit stops, Emmett at my side and Jasper at the other.

"We had been watching." Jasper shrugged.

"So you do like me?" I laughed at his eye roll and Emmett elbowed me with his good arm, that isn't in a sling.


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 90

Seeing the plantation for the first time was amazing.

The farm land was green with growth, corn stood tall waving in the breeze.

There were houses littered all over the place, tents too.

The mansion of a plantation home was glorious.

Edward came running from the field, pulling me from the horse and twirled me in his arms. Kissing my face and he whispered things like 'missed you' and 'can't believe you're back'. I took it all in and basked in it.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?" The smile on his face was worth the cheesy lines.

"You write in a diary? Smooth! Now, show me my baby!" I said, his face fell and he sighed heavily, before nodding.


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 91

Edward pulled some girl off to the side. "Show Swan to her room, please?" He asked before giving me a smile and leaving me to follow the girl.

The house was amazing. People were everywhere working on this or that, some said "hi", others kept to their work, only glancing at me as I passed. The girl opened the door and left me to it. I walked inside seeing Rosalie and Junior staring out the window, waiting. Junior reached for me as soon as he sees me. With a kiss to his forehead and a shoulder squeeze, Rosalie is gone and we are alone. I lay back on the bed with Junior, listening to him coo, allowing him to slobber my face and pull on my hair. My body was tired and Junior must have been the same, as he yawned with me.


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 92

I woke screaming. I sat up, frantic with my hand over my chest and the other in my hair. I saw Edward soothingly rocking Junior in a rocking chair by the window.

"You okay?" He asked coming over to the bed and slipping into it beside me, Junior's asleep on his chest.

"No," I sobbed into his chest. He was the soothing salve to my emotional scars and I finally sleep through the night with Edward beside me. I smiled the next morning seeing Edward stare out the window with Junior in his arms, as they talked back and forth.

This is what I needed...


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 93

As Junior grew so did Edward and I's relationship. He was in our bed every night and spending the day with Junior. I had a family, Charlie even started to acknowledge that I wasn't his baby anymore. He gave Edward his blessing.

Edward is so romantically cheesy it's annoying... 'Sunflower for the lady?' he'd have a dozen in his arms.

Occasionally his corniness would remind me of Jacob and that conversation was hard to have. Telling him about Junior's father and the boy who took my virtue and gave me love that I never returned. He was jealous of a memory of someone long since gone, but I understood.


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 94**

Over a candlelit dinner of Mac & Cheese, I told him about Granny. That made me cry so hard I thought it would never end but when it did, Edward had the best solution.

"Let's make a crop circle," he said, with a wiggle of his brows.

I laughed running from him, but he was faster.

I hid and tackled him.

Kissing him into the early morning, making out like teenagers.

We married in that same field above the crushed corn stocks with our hands clasped tightly together.

Even being a nineteen year old mother, with a twenty three year old romantic, it felt like the first time for both of us.

Slow, chaste and sweet.

* * *

**E/N: Only one more and the Epi... ready for it to end? **


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: JR, Ang and Dez are owed so much for this story and so much much more. I give mega props to Nocturnal for chilling in my doc and helping me with this or that! No spoilers peeps!**

**I sadly am not the owner of these characters but the plot is so my madness.**

**Also make sure you love on the ladehs who is(are whatever) in the drabble wars with me... Nocturnal Emissions, Nicia, Lolo Eighty-Four, Bec Rose, Mandi Niko, TwiLight7242, & ForWhenImGone.**

**Thanks to Bella and Jess for organizing these Drabble Wars that I'm utterly addicted to... I love sharing my weirdness... ONWARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 95 (six years later)**

Edward ran after Junior as he flew down the steps of the house, giggling as he went. I smiled remembering as Carlisle did different tests on Junior and I. From those tests we found Junior had traits and DNA markers from Edward. There was no possible way, but it had happened.

Once by the fountain, Junior turned, smiled and disappeared. I screamed, tripping myself down the steps and into the village square, my mind was aflutter of all that could have happened. The one that was evident was that he became one of the Vanished. I fell into Edward's arms screaming ,as I stared at the spot Junior was standing in. I couldn't take it. My brain shut down and my eye rolled back as I fainted.


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: this is the end... It has been a journey. Thanks for coming along.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue (24 years later)**

**-Junior POV-**

I close the book and smile at the bright young faces in the room.

"What did Commander Mason see?" One of the kids asked.

"He saw their wedding night," Junior says with a smile and cheeks so red it could only be described as tomato. The kids groan and make faces at that.

Lilly grins from the back of the room, before walking out with a slow glance over her shoulder. I caught a wink of her bright blue eye before she runs down the steps of the school house.

"Class dismissed," I say before chasing after Lilly into the cornfield. Her long blond bouncy curls swirl around her when she glances back, squealing at how close I am. I chuckle and lag back a bit to let her think she is winning before I blink.

I materialise above her and float down on top of her. She squeals again, but this time it's one I have come to love.

"If God is watching us, the least we can do is be entertaining." I whisper a line my father had told me would work, as I lick her lobe.

"My mom will kill us," She mutters wiggling underneath me. The thought of Rosalie killing would be a sight but I don't let her up to run. I blink again holding tightly onto her to pull her with me. She pants loudly as we land softly onto the warm sand of the shore of La Push beach. I've taken us here many times.

"Marry me Lillian McCarty," I ask raising up to pull the small box from my pocket.


End file.
